Stop!
by Blablablamusic
Summary: Arthur es un joven que nunca ha podido ser felíz, nunca se ha sentido amado y él tampoco ha amado nunca. Un día decide subir al techo de su edificio, para hacer que todo acabe... Es la historia más emo que he escrito en mi vida! Pero luego se pondrá cursi, no se preocupen. Es mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad :3 UsxUk!
1. Goodbye

Sentado en la azotea de un edificio contemplando el cielo pensaba. En un momento miré hacia arriba, el cielo estaba repleto de nubes grises y el viento corría helado, acariciando mi cabello mientras anunciaba que pronto comenzaría a llover. Miré a lo lejos, las montañas estaban casi cubiertas de neblina, aunque aún podía observarse la nieve que llegaba casi hasta la parte más baja de ellas.  
Entonces apagué mi reproductor de música, para así poder escuchar al mundo. Puedo oír a los pájaros cantando, despidiéndose -pienso yo- de este día. Puedo escuchar también a unos niños que juegan felices en una plaza cercana y no puedo evitar recordar mi infancia, mi dulce infancia... La dulce infancia de un niño sin amigos, el menor de cinco hermanos, que vivía sin el amor de sus padres y se refugiaba en los libros de fantasía. Un niño que creció, hasta tener veintitrés años, completamente solo...

El viento comenzó a correr con más violencia, y estaba realmente helado. Se oían las hojas de los árboles moviéndose, golpeándose una contra la otra, el sonido de los autos con las bocinas de gente desesperada, un perro ladrando, los niños de la plaza riendo, un helicóptero ¡Todo era ruido! ¿Dónde quedaron los pájaros y su bello cantar? Me sentí aturdido.

Pensé que sería mejor bajar, pero luego recordé la razón por la que subí aquí. Subí porque quería olvidar todo, porque quería desaparecer. Entonces me puse de pie y caminé hacia la orilla, buscando el mejor lugar. Lo encontré. Una de las orillas del edificio que daba hacia el centro de la ciudad.  
Contemplé esos edificios que se levantaban a lo lejos. Por encima de ellos hay unas nubes doradas, en donde algunas se habían separado y permitían el paso de los últimos rayos de sol. Era ciertamente hermoso.

Me quedé contemplando ese espectáculo hasta que desapareció y fue reemplazado por una noche oscura, fría y sin luna. Cerré los ojos, quería terminar todo de una buena vez. Me acerqué más a la orilla, quedando a escasos centímetros del ''otro mundo'' y centrado en mis pensamientos me acerqué un poco más.  
Hasta que una molesta melodía interrumpió repentinamente mis pensamientos, era mi celular. Miré el número, era Scott, mi agradable hermano mayor. No me molesté en contestarle, solté el aparato y en cuestión de segundos estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo, pero ¿Qué más da? No lo voy a necesitar en el lugar al que voy.

En un momento me sentí observado, sentí como si alguien me mirara desde alguna de las ventanas del edificio contiguo, pero lo ignoré. Miré hacia abajo y un horrible vértigo invadió todo mi ser.  
Sentí miedo, pero ese miedo de alguna manera me incitó a hacerlo. Sentí la adrenalina esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me alisté. Levanté los brazos, como formando una cruz. Entonces sentí que estaba listo para lanzarme al vacío...


	2. Not a really good day

Hoy no fue mi mejor día, empezando por la mañana, cuando tuve entrenamiento de fútbol (1) y jugamos un partido. Yo iba corriendo, estaba a punto de anotar, pero no me había dado cuenta del enorme charco de lodo al que me dirigía. Me parece que alguien me gritó que tuviera cuidado pero no hice caso, estaba demasiado preocupado en mi jugada. Entonces llegué al lodo y al pisarlo me resbalé y caí de cara en él.  
Además de haber pasado la horrible vergüenza de caer frente a mis compañeros, tuve que estar todo el día con la ropa sucia, todo porque olvidé traer ropa para cambiarme… Y lo peor era que cada vez que alguien se acercaba a preguntarme lo que había pasado, cualquiera de mis ''amigos'' le contaba gustosamente mi desgracia y luego todos morían de risa.  
Pero eso no es todo, mi lindo y hermoso profesor de química nos hizo un examen sorpresa, que iba a ser calificación el resto del periodo. Por supuesto reprobé.  
Después iba camino a mi casa y me cayó un bote de pintura en la cabeza ¡DAMMIT! ¿¡A quién demonios le cae un maldito cubo de pintura cuando va caminando por la calle! Todo gracias a mi adorable y afeminado vecino polaco que pintaba su casa de rosa.

Al menos pude llegar a mi casa vivo y sin lesiones mayores a bañarme y relajarme un poco con los videojuegos que me había prestado mi amigo japonés, Kiku. Después de jugar un poco me acosté a dormir.

Cuando desperté pensé que solo había dormido unos minutos, pero luego miré hacia la ventana y era casi de noche, dormí casi dos horas. Me froté los ojos, estiré mis brazos y pasé mi mano por mi cabello. Lentamente puse mi pie derecho en el suelo y me senté en la cama. Sentí algo que punzaba en mi cabeza, que día más perfecto para una jaqueca.  
Fui hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer, pero me di cuenta que mi hermano había llegado. Excelente, no tendré que cocinar.

-¡Matt! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunté después de haberme servido un plato de el pollo con papas que hizo mi gemelo y haber tomado un lugar en la pseudo mesa de 2x2 que teníamos como comedor.  
-Bien… Alfred, tengo que hablar contigo de algo…-contestó un poco nervioso y casi evadiendo mí pregunta  
-Está bien ¡Cuéntale al héroe tus problemas!- le dije con una sonrisa en realidad muy falsa, pero que no se notó, la verdad yo estaba más nervioso que él. ¿Qué podría decirme? Tomé un pedazo grande de pollo, para no poder decir nada.  
-Me iré a estudiar a Canadá- fue muy cortante –y gracias a él, me ahogue con el pollo-, me miró serios, observando mi reacción, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante los esfuerzos de no toser. –Yo se que te duele, pero creo que Estados Unidos no es el mejor lugar para mi…  
-Es por Francis ¿Cierto?- También lo miré serio, después de que había dejado de ahogarme. ¡Iba a dejarme solo aquí! Sabiendo que él es mi única compañía. ¡Y todo por un francés pervertido y fue su amor de verano! Puedo ser el más popular de la universidad –a pesar de estar en primer año- pero aún así, eso no es estar acompañado.  
-Bue-bueno… en parte si pero... –su cara estaba completamente roja, y se había puesto muy nervioso- Quiero terminar mi carrera allá.  
-¡Pero me estás dejando solo aquí! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer sin ti Matthew!- grité, estaba enojado, definitivamente hoy no es mi día.  
-Tal vez aprender a ser responsable y valerte por ti mismo ¡No puedes estar dependiendo de mi todo el tiempo!- contestó él gritando, también. Tal vez le molestó que gritara.  
-¿Cuándo te vas?- le pregunté, ignorando lo que me había dicho.  
-Mañana… por la tarde- dijo, mirándome un poco avergonzado- lamento no haberlo dicho antes y…  
-¡Ya! Déjalo, hablemos mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado- lo interrumpí, y antes de que pudiera decir algo cerré la puerta de mi cuarto.

Me paré en la ventana para relajarme un poco con el ambiente fresco de afuera, pero no me sirvió de nada. ¡Odio vivir enfrente de un maldito edificio! Solo puedo ver los departamentos de enfrente. Entonces levanté la vista para poder ver el cielo, pero me detuve en la azotea del edificio. Cierta figura familiar llamó mi atención…

Em… hola xd oh por Dios, parece que las historias se juntan o—o ¿qué les ha parecido hasta ahora?  
Bueno aquí están las acotaciones –LA acotación :I- (1) Dice fútbol, pero ya saben que para nuestros lindos vecino ''americanos'' el ''fútbol'' es el americano, y ya que quien narra es Alfred… ya saben, aún así, para mí es el football, balompié, etc. El que se juega con los piecitos c: El que es made in the UK.

En fiiiiin, gracias gracias graaaacias por los reviews :3333 los aprecio mucho c:

Eso es todo… Adieu~ :DD


End file.
